Finding Nemo all over again
by duaa14
Summary: Nemo gets taken away from his daughter,Brianna. Its up to Nemo and The Tank Gang to find a way out.


**Finding Nemo all over again**

"Dad wake up, wake up! It's time for school! I don't want to be late!" shouted Brianna to her father, Nemo.

"Ok, Ok! I'm up! Brianna did you brush your teeth, clean your rrr-"

"Yes! Yes! And yes! Dad please just get up or we'll be late!" Brianna said impatiently.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Nemo enthusiastically said. Brianna was all he had and nothing was going to tear them apart.

Brianna was excited for Fish Academy and couldn't wait to make new friends. Nemo on the other hand wasn't so thrilled about it.

Of course, he was proud of his only daughter. _It's just the memories.._ Nemo thought, _I don't want it to happen again._

However, things went well and Brianna was making friends in no time, but not with Nemo. All the other fish were showing off their children and Nemo didn't like to show off.

_Of course Brianna was smart, clever, bright, beautiful, eyes as big as pearls and a smile that shined just like the sun; reminds me of her mother, _Nemo thought to himself.

Brianna was just like her mother, Sarah that disappeared one day while she went to run some errands when Brianna was just a little fish.

Nemo suddenly started to wander off a bit in the big ocean away from all the others. He started to think about how things were going to change and how Brianna had a whole life ahead of her. Unexpectedly, he lost thought when he heard everyone shouting at him.

_Wow what did I do now? _Nemo could barely hear what they were trying to say because they were all talking at once. Suddenly, Brianna was shouting and screaming towards her father screaming,

"Dad! Dad! Come back fast! There's no time!" Nemo noticed her expression looking a bit familiar.

"It could only mean.." Nemo whispered. As he turned around there was no use of escaping. Once again Nemo was in great danger.

FLASH! An extremely bright light went into Nemo's face.

_Dad._

It was all happening all over again. He couldn't see a thing, but he could hear screaming and shouting and of course Brianna's voice screaming in terror, "DAAD! COME BACK!"

Nemo was heartbroken and he couldn't do anything to escape. "BRIANNA!" Nemo shouted with all his might. He was so dizzy and light headed that he then fell into a deep sleep.

"It can't be…is that really him?" said a familiar voice.

"Shh..You'll wake him up..." said another familiar voice. As Nemo opened his eyes he couldn't believe it. Right there in front of his very own eyes was Gill, Bloat, Peach, Gurgle, Deb, Bubbles and Jacques were all staring bug eyed at him! Nemo was in shock.

"Shark Bait…?" asked Gill.

"Yeah it's me...Wow I missed you guys!" Nemo shouted. They all came in and hugged Nemo while all talking at once, "We should celebrate..." announced Gill.

Meanwhile, Brianna started to weep every day and one of her close friends, Ashley at Fish academy let her stay at her house. Every day she and her traveled and tried to find her father. Brianna never gave up. One day she then decided to visit her Grandfather, Marlin who lived far away and visited only during holidays. He was glad to see her and wasn't so shocked when Nemo was gone.

"Your father is a smart fish, he always was. We have nothing to worry about he'll be back." Nemo's father, Marlin then told her that it wasn't the actual first time it happened. She stayed at her grandfather's house and they would go searching every day and he would tell her the adventures.

"Look guys I missed you all A LOT, but I really have to go! My daughter Brianna. I have to gg-" Nemo stuttered and then he started to sob.

"Nemo, look there's no way out. We tried..." admitted Bloat.

"Why not?" Nemo whispered.

"Security Lock..." said Peach.

"So I'm stuck here forever? But, Brianna…I can't leave her..." Nemo said weakly and started to cry again.

Gill then whispered to Nemo "We won't give up, okay? We'll find away.." Nemo looked into his eyes but found no lies.

Gill was right because a week later they all escaped and Nemo was with his friends and his daughter. As his father looked at proudly at Nemo he whispered "Finding Nemo all over again.."


End file.
